ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Alien Unity
Ben 10: Alien Unity is a series taking place 4 years after the end of Omniverse. This is the fifth (sixth in counting the reboot) installment of the Ben 10 franchise. Synopsis Ben is now 20 years old and returns to Earth but realizes that human-alien relations are tense again as before. He will travel through space, time and dimensions to try to bring peace and unity to the cosmos again. Ben will meet the mysterious Omnimutant who will give him a new watch to accomplish his new mission : the Neomnitrix. Aliens Ben has 10 new aliens : # Gax # Sandstorm # Komodo # Shellstone # Piranha # Skullfire # Electrosplash # Stone Crusher # One-Eye # Cup-Cup Seasons Each season is composed of 13 episodes (except the last season which has 20) and form a narrative arc. Season 1 (2020) The main antagonist of this season is Leviathor, a purple Chimera Sui Generis and former rival of Vilgax who killed this latter and will try to conquer the galaxy. Episodes 1-13 (231-243) Season 2 (2020) The main antagonists this season are Zs'Skayr who will take possession of Ben's body and spread terror in the galaxy but another Ectonurite named Kr'Rypi will take advantage of the latter's absence on Anur Phaetos to take power. This season is inspired by the Superior Spider-Man storyline. Episodes 14-26 (244-256) Season 3 (2021) The main antagonist of the season is Lord Maelstrom, an alien warlord belonging to the Ragnarök Empire, a techno-organic race that wants to assimilate all forms of life to feed onself. Episodes 27-39 (257-269) Season 4 (2021) The main antagonist of the season are the Charmcaster who killed her uncle and will become the Supreme Witch of the universe to plunge Earth into chaos and expand the Ledgerdomain, the Realm of Magic and Magus, a male Anodite who created his own planet and set up a utopia and who will ally with Charmacster. But Ben and his friends suspect something. Episodes 40-52 (270-282) Season 5 (2022) The main antagonist of the season is Eon, '''who is back, Ben will again meet many alternative versions of himself including the reboot. In addition, the identity of the '''Omnimutant will finally be unveiled. This season is inspired by the Spider-Verse storyline. Episodes 53-65 (283-295) Season 6 (2022) The main antagonists of the season are Albedo who is back and he now owns the Armageddomnitrix and is more powerful than ever and a Vilgax's failed clone, Mimic, who tries to pursue his father's conquest ideas and can change his appearance at will. Episodes 66-78 (296-308) Season 7 (2023) The main antagonists of this last season are Kronos, a rogue Celestialsapien who was exiled a long time ago in another space-time after destroying the previous universe but Vilgax is also back and he covets the power of the Forge of Creation Episodes 79-98 (309-328) Trivia * This series is the longest series of the Ben 10 franchise in the original continuity. * The series will be followed by Ben 10,000 who will be the sixth and final installment of the franchise. Category:Series Category:Debut Series Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Sequels Category:Omniverse Sequels